doomfandomcom-20200222-history
E2M3: The River of Fire (Heretic)
E2M3: The River of Fire is the third level in the Hell's Maw episode of Heretic. thumb|right|256px|Map of E2M3 Walkthrough The first part of this level is like a two-lane racetrack with a molten lava median. It doesn't matter where you start from. If you start down either set of steps on the inside lane the wall section behind you will open containing Weredragons. For now follow both the inside and outside lanes clearing the area of beasties. You'll have to cross the narrow lava channels to get on the outside lane. There are plenty of goodies sitting in the lava if you don't mind the hot foot including a Ring of Invincibility and Silver Shield at the base of the lava cascades. Enter the cavern with the blue doors and make a run for one of the small islands. You need to press the switch on the platform to the south. This will open two narrow corridors to either side of the entrance to this room. Both rooms contain a Disciple of D'Sparil. The west one has the yellow key, the right one a tome of power. Proceed to the yellow door (at the north of the outside track). Go inside and get the green key. Wall sections east, north and west will open containing Weredragons. Be careful on the ice outside and remember that the grey sludge will hurt you. Quickly get the Quartz Flask and Wings of Wrath. Now head for the green doors (either one — they both lead to the same place). Proceed up the stairs. Clear all three sides of the corridor of monsters before doing anything else then head back to the south end and take out the Disciples of D'Sparil in the cell. Get the Tome of Power and the Shadowsphere and press the switch. Now head back to the cavern with the blue doors. The blue key is accessible now. Press the switch and go back down to the base of the steps to the track. Part of the lava cascades have lowered providing access to the game's most powerful weapon. Put on your asbestos booties and go get the Phoenix Rod, the Flame Orbs, and the Mystic Urn. Extinguish your burning feet and head for the blue doors (either one). This is a series of plateaux with molten rock pools. Make your way up, collecting goodies and taking out beasties. A niche on the right side of the northwest plateau contains a Hellstaff. The northeast plateau contains a Chaos Device and the last weapon in the game — the Firemace. You may have collected some Mace Spheres already. The southeast plateau contains a Bag of Holding, Greater Runes, and Enchanted Shield (save this till you're ready to go) and an Inferno Orb. Make your way to the top and go through the door. Take out the Disciple of D'Sparil and exit the level. Secrets There are no official secrets for this level. Trivia MAP15 of Alien Vendetta uses the same music track as this level. Screenshots Heretic-e2m3-start.png|The start Image:DOOM0002.png|River Of Fire. Image:DOOM0003.png|Corridor. image:Heretic-e2m3-lavabombs.png|Beware of the lava bombs image:Heretic-e2m3-lavapools.png|Lava pools River of Fire (Heretic)